The present invention concerns a method for transmitting confidential and non-confidential information between and to appropriately authorized participants.
Such an approach and a communication system useable therewith is known from EP 0031387.
Users of communication systems, and in particular users of military communication systems, must communicate with different persons and organizations entitled to different levels of trust. Confidential information that may be exchanged between trusted persons or parties may never be permitted to reach untrusted parties, or be read or changed by them. Conventional systems for securing the trustworthiness within a communication system provide the users thereof with two physically separated systems having differing devices for confidential and non-confidential information. This frequently provides insufficient security.